Persona: Making-Out With Danger
by Bayanette Winters
Summary: Ever wondered what it would be like to make out with your favorite Persona 3 or 4 boy? Well, now is your chance! You're stuck in a Shadow's spell with the guy you like, and passion will flow in like steam. How do you conquer the desire to get back on track for your mission? A series of one-shot reader inserts. Make a selection. (Characters based off of P4A Ultimax).
1. Prologue

**Persona: Make-Out**

Awakening to the Midnight Channel was no surprise that night. Some sort of Shadow was hiding in the deepest, darkest corners of the TV World-and it did not want the Investigations Team or the Shadow Operatives to rest a wink while it stalked about.

The images on the TV were of a fluffy pink landscape - you couldn't see much other than the cloud with its pudgy spirals prodding at the edges of your screen. You'd only barely found the location last night, but had no energy to face it. So, this would at last be the hour for you to find the head-monster and bring it down.

That was the plan, anyway.

...

Inside the new, musk-scented area, you found some peculiar things. Namely…

"Doesn't this place," Yosuke began, thinking hard about how to phrase his thought, "….remind you guys of a Red-Light District Hotel?"

"Since when did you know what one of those looked like?" Chie accused. The boy became flush and started raising a bunch of verbal shields to defend his reputation (if he had one at all, of course.) You, meanwhile, glanced around at the rouge wallpaper halls with interest. There were little black hearts painted into the surface. They faced all directions - up, down, either sideways - and some even had little white grins etched into their center. The haunting smiles followed you and the group, seemingly holding their breath in anticipation for something splendid. The thin, pink carpet below you feet extended like a large tongue, inviting you into its cramped belly. Yet, the team kept walking. You followed behind uneasily.

"We must be cautious," Mitsuru stated. "Minazuki may be here as well. We cannot afford to let our guard down."

Narukami turned to glance at you. "You alright, (Y/N)?" He asked. You nodded, though now that he spoke up, you felt rather strange. The pink fog you'd seen earlier hovered around everyone and it seemed to almost be speaking to you. It was just one voice, which you didn't expect. It's tone was low and soft, like a TV Radio star muttering at you late into the evening. It whispered something about love, desire, and….

Before you could listen to the rest, a massive boom came from one of the room doors you'd passed. You all turned, clutching your respective weapons in your fists. As the door opened, the fog became heavier and thicker. It was even too much for your glasses to see past.

"Don't breathe it in!" Akihiko warned. It was to no avail, however. The wispy mass was swiftly filling your lungs and ears and (especially) the inside of your cheeks. It suffocated everyone within a few short seconds and the entire group passed out.

...

You awoke later on in a daze. Your hotel bedroom had the lights dramatically dimmed and an intense Valentine atmosphere made the air thick. It was almost too much for your senses to take in, making your head even foggier and your eyes burn against soft tears. As you sat up in the bed, your (h/c) strands of hair stuck stubbornly to your cheeks and ears. Why were you sweating? You didn't feel that warm….? That's when you heard a sound beside you.

As you turned, you….weating? You didn't feel _that _warm….? That's when you heard a sound beside you.

As you turned, you….


	2. Selection 1: Yuu Narukami

**Selection 1: Yu Narukami**

…Saw the inquisitive face of your leader, Yu Narukami. His features were flushed-like the room's-and his eyes remained stuck to yours for a moment. You were sure that your (e/c) eyes were just as focused and curious as his were, but the gray irises seemed much more aware of the surrounds than you were at that moment.

What the hell was happening? As mauve steam touched your eyes and trailed up your nose, you felt…anxious for Narukami's next move. Anxious in a way that made your heart pound profusely and your mouth fill with water.

The boy gave the room a quick glance, his lips forming words that weren't really coming from his current thoughts:

"Shall we, then?"

Some signal went off in your head, urging you to get on with it. You didn't just close the distance between the two of you: you crash-landed into him. Your lips met in a discombobulated fashion, at first unable to correctly adjust to each other's shape and texture. After you instigated a smoothed-out rhythm, however, you _really_ got into the embrace. Each peck was a bit more forceful than you meant it to be. Each nibble grew into a bite worthy enough to draw blood. Your tongue forced its way into his mouth to test out the new surroundings; he was delicious, his taste reminding you of the first sip of orange soda from a can (but without the wretched after flavor).

Narukami's moves were hesitant and, for a short time, he just allowed himself to be attacked while he attempted to think this through.

"(Y/N)," he called out in a curious tone. You moved your lips away slightly.

"Sorry," you mumbled. (But you weren't really). "Did I hurt you?"

"No," he replied. "Something's not right. We're supposed to be looking for…." You both trying to remember _what_ had brought you here in the first place, but a thin line on the boy's neck caught your eye. You ascended to it. Your teeth dug lightly into his skin and Narukami let out a gasp that you'd never heard leave him before. It was high and deep at the same time, breathy yet clear, sharp yet smooth. It was entirely contradictory to how the leader normally held himself before his friends. You were thrilled to have (hopefully) been the first to hear him make such a wondrous and intoxicating sound.

"Yu," you hummed against his Adam's apple. You'd never used his first name before (preferring previously to keep a professional relationship with the leader). However, you felt that everything had changed when you'd awoken together in this room. Another heart-palpitating noise escaped the spot you'd pecked. "Please hold me. Touch me. Kiss me." You didn't think you sounded needy, persay, but you were surprised by the confidence that came through your voice. You _had _to hear that whimper again, _had_ to feel his hands caress you, _had _to hope that he'd reward your affection with similar acts.

_Had_ to hope that you hadn't ruined your friendship by letting your true feelings leak out.

"B-but, we need…" Another nibble seemed to push his thoughts aside. (Although you even had to admit that a tiny bell in the back of your head was ringing in desperation….)

"PLEASE." The urge to overtake him was monstrous. At your begging, he let you give into it, allowing you to push him deeper into the mattress to consume his mouth once more. Your kisses became mutual, your tongues mingling harmoniously. Both of your voices were moaning worships to Heaven above. Narukami's hands pressed themselves into your hips, burying them further into his torso. Your back arched like a cat's as his fingers prodded beneath the hem of your skirt, his skin on yours drawing out words that you'd only ever used in silent prayer.

Suddenly, a bump from outside of your room seemed to resonate in the air between you. Narukami pushed against your body, flipping your positions. The haste of the movement put your head over the edge of the mattress. You were thrilled as he settled on top of you, his breath mangled and his clothing disheveled. You were ready for more until his gray windows cleared away the fog behind them.

"The mission." He reminded.

And just like that, your mind collected itself. The Shadow. Your friends. Minazuki. There were so many things that you needed to take care of. How could you have forgotten?

"Right." He let you sit up and fix your clothing. As you watched him do the same, his back turned to you, an impressive amount of disappointment entered your heart.

Dammit. Forced to return to the real world-the one outside of the Shadow's magical spell….


	3. Selection 2: Sho Minazuki

**Selection 2: Sho Minazuki**

…Nearly jumped out of your skin. A pair of cold blue eyes stared up at your nervous form. You wondered how you'd gotten there-how _he'd_ gotten there-for a moment before the thought suddenly faded. You tried desperately to remember it, but it was as though the question had never existed….

The redhead beside you gave a mischievous smirk.

"You're (Y/N), right?" He asked, propping himself up on one elbow. With the light and carefree tone he addressed you in, you recognized that this was Sho. His other half surely lurked somewhere deep inside.

"Yeah." You were more than slightly uncomfortable being so close to the psychopath. You'd only encountered him a few times and he'd nearly slit your throat on each occasion. At those memories, your faded thought resurfaced.

"How did we get here?" You glanced around, examining the hotel room the both of you. The space was warm and vibrant, emitting a dim but seductive aura. Every feature of the room was either a blushing pink or a sexy-lipstick red. A rosy steam flowed from the door ahead, slowly overtaking your senses. It kept you from leaping off of the bed.

"I haven't the foggiest," Sho replied. He didn't just laugh; he _cackled_ at his own joke. Something made you lips turn up slightly , even though that was one of the lamest puns you'd ever-

Suddenly, you were shoved back into the frilly pillows and comforter. Sho leaned over you, his eyes growing dark and serious.

"Enough talking," his other half came, "let's get this over with." Minazuki-now in control-descended upon you, his lips imprisoning your body beneath his. His hands were on either side of your head, pressing deeply into the mattress.

Something about his mouth, his breath-_hell_, his very presence-made your head empty out the questions it had. Your fingers lifted to caress the boy's army green button up. You surprised yourself by snaking them through the slits between each snap. His skin was surprisingly warm beneath your cool touch; you supposed that you'd always imagined his body would be cold like a statue, rather than heated like a normal person.

Minazuki pulled back and hissed against your chin. You assumed for a moment that he was upset with you, but he instead took one of his hands and shoved it greedily beneath your blouse. His short nails possessively clawed into your lower back. A moan left your throat; you'd never been touched like this before. There was a sudden snicker above.

"I didn't think women really 'meowed' like that." Sho had taken over again. Your cheeks, already flushed, deepened in color. Had you really made such a sensitive noise? The redhead laughed aloud at your expression. "What's wrong? Cat got your tongue? Hahahaha, just kidding." He aimed for your mouth, his teeth somehow catching the red flap behind your lips. You let out another short cry: that kind of hurt!

The kissing resumed, but these ones were fierce and sloppy. Each left a light layer of saliva on your lips, jaw and neck. The urgency behind each action gradually increased. After only a few heated moments, his kisses became in nibbles. Then those nibbles became bites, which became cannibalistic chomps before you could speak out. The pleasure was swiftly outweighed by the paid that followed each mark from Sho's fangs. Not even the pink cloud hover at your nostrils could fully eliminate the agonizing sensations. You struggled against him, trying to communicate that he was doing too much. However, every utterance was cut off as his hands traveled to sensitive areas.

All at once, the movements changed. The redhead still devoured your neck, but his mouth became slow and methodical as it picked the most torturous places to linger. Your voice released low moans; this was much better (you imagined that Minazuki was acquired control again) but you still felt fear prodding at the back of your mind. As the boy constricted you against his torso and hips, you started to _remember _who he was.

This was Sho Minazuki. He had tried to murder your multiple times. He had tried to slaughter your teammates (on more than one occasion). You needed to get out of there.

Minazuki seemed to read your mind. He pulled his head back to meet your eyes. The pink fog entered the space between your anxious thoughts. You tried desperately to re-retrieve them, but Minazuki's eyes and scar turned red.

"You're not moving," he ordered. Your limbs wouldn't even twitch; some supernatural force was holding them down. "There is no chance of escape."

A sudden grin spread over his lips. "You wouldn't want to accidentally _move_ into my blade now, would you?"

She shifted his legs to trap yours between his muscles, his knees digging into your hips. He readied to take you over again but you manage out a soft and heralding, "Please…."

Sho stopped, hovering over your mouth. You watch him in surprise; his blue eyes were staring into your expression with hesitance. Conflict (and two different mindsets) flashed over his gaze. Thoughts seemed to whirl and you waited impatiently for it to pass; he'd surely finish feasting on you when he snapped out of his internal discussion.

However, that's not what happened. He instead shut his eyes and leaned down to your temple. The kiss he left on you was forced to be gentle-which didn't make sense. Then, he forcibly removed himself from you. The release felt cold, the fog almost making you beg for him to come back and warm you with his body. You held your tongue as you remained still against the bed. You were awaiting either a complete turn around, where the boy would devour you before you even had a chance to scream….

Or for the next thing that happened, which had only been a passing thought that you didn't even consider taking seriously.

"Here." Sho passed you a handkerchief from his pocket. "Put this to your nose. The less you breathe this shit in, the better you can fight it."

"Fight…?" With a glare from the boy, you pressed the cloth to your face. It smelled like…smooth and masculine cologne. You hadn't even noticed the scent on Sho. It was comforting, in a strange way. You met the back of his head, which was staring down at his twin swords beside the bed. You hadn't even noticed them before. Your weapon was probably on your side somewhere, but you tried your best to keep your gaze on Sho.

"Why are you doing this?" You mumbled against the handkerchief. "Why are you helping me?"

"Helping?" Sho laughed, grabbing his swords. "It's not like that. I just want your head to be clear when we fight." He drew one and pointed it towards you. You backed yourself to the edge of the bed. A murderous intent smothered his eyes. He seemed to take pleasure in your fearful expression. "Go ahead! Draw your weapon! I'm _dying_ to fight you!" He cackled long and loud. You got off of the mattress, your fingers brushing against frozen metal. You knew that you should grab it-that you should fight. But, as you felt a lingering buzz on your lips from your kisses, you remained empty handed. Sho's eyes darkened.

"Dammit, pick it up!" He yelled. You shook your head. He made a frustrated noise and flicked away a gust of fog with his fingers. His pupils were trying to dilate. He was doing his best to hold off any chemical changes. "PICK. IT. UP."

You shook your head.

"DAMMIT! You piece of shit girl!" Sho threw one of his swords into the wall. You weren't sure, but you could've sworn that the room cried out in pain. Sho then started laughing.

"Oh, wait, I get it!" He rounded the bed, threatening your neck with hard steel again. "You're scared of me, huh?! Well, show me, then! Fight for your life! Try to kill me in a fight!" The fog started coming in faster from the door; it was trying to detain the situation. Sho's muscles were shaking, his eyes nearly black now with desire. You were feeling the effects, too, but both of you struggled to keep a clear mind.

You knelt before Sho, letting his sword graze your forehead just slightly. "I'm not scared. I just don't wish to fight you."

He cursed a thousand times. "Fine! Then I'll just kill you in cold blood!" He rose his blade and prepared to strike. You inhaled sharply…but he didn't slay you. He tried, but each moment he got close to impaling you, he faltered. At last, he yelled a deafening, "DAMMIT!" One of his weapons went flying at the door. The steam grew heavier; you were nearly suffocated by it at this point.

At least your hunch had been right; you didn't pick up your weapon because you didn't think Sho would attack you.

A noise came from outside the door. It was a bunch of people running. Sho glanced at it quickly, then turned towards you.

"Your friends will find us soon," Minazuki muttered. His low growl was calm, now. The other half of Sho held your eyes with his. "You'd better go out to meet them before they find us like this."

You rose, picking up your weapon at last; you'd need it to find the Shadow that had done this to you. Swiftly, you stepped passed the boy. However, before you could touch the doorknob, he grabbed your arm and whirled you around.

"Don't tell anyone about this." He ordered. You gave a single nod.

"Same to you," you whispered. If your team knew that you'd had a steaming make-out session with the Shadow Operative's most-wanted, you'd be more than just kicked off of the roster.

Minazuki leaned forward and mashed his lips onto yours again. The kiss was desperate, passionate, and a bit painful. You could tell each moment that Minazuki became Sho, and vice versa. No matter who he was, you felt a sliver of real enjoyment slink into your system. You opened your eyes when Sho pulled away, but he had already disappeared like air.


	4. Selection 3: Yosuke Hanamura

**Selection 3: Yosuke Hanamura**

...Squealed in surprise. Yosuke jumped beside you, nearly falling off of the bed.

"Woah, woah, woah!" He said quickly, putting a hand over your mouth. "Calm down, (y/n)! It's just me!"

You forced yourself to obey and gave a nod to show that you were going to be quiet now. A thick fog rolled over the both of you like a blanket and Yosuke suddenly didn't have any intention of moving his hand from your mouth. He gave a weary glance around the room.

"What's happening?" He muttered. "How did we end up here?" You shrugged, focusing intensely Yosuke's skin buzzed against your lips. He tried to speak further: "I don't know why, but I feel really weird, ya know? We need to find Yu and the others."

You nodded in agreement, but your lips pursed and kissed his palm. He jumped, as if you'd just sent an electrical current through his limb. It struck his heart and its pounding became audible to your ears. You tried to concentrate on moving away from him; somewhere inside, you knew that you both needed to get moving. However, something kept you close to him, making you continue to press your mouth over his hand. It sent dozens of jolts through him; you could tell by the way his shoulders jutted up with the lightest of gestures.

"What's happening….," he said again, his voice quiet. As he finally freed your lips, he let his fingers trail down your jaw, then your neck. They way they lightly traced you made chills run up your spine. He seemed curious about each curve on your throat, then every dip in your collarbone, then every goosebump on your shoulder. You'd never been touched like this before; it made you tense.

"Is this…." Yosuke trailed off. The fog had slithered up to your noses, filling your sense of smell with an erotic and seductive berry flavor. The boy slowly sat up and rose his lips to meet yours. His kiss was awkward at first; you wondered if it _was_ his first, in fact. His mouth didn't quite know how to match the shape of your own and his nose kept bumping parts of your chin and cheeks. He at last pulled back, his face flushed.

"Sorry," he said softly. "I...haven't done this in…." He couldn't finish the thought. The mist made everything around the two of your fade away; in moments, there was only his face and yours.

Your hands were urged to reach up and push through his almost orange hair, and you obeyed their wishes. You'd like Yosuke for a while now, but didn't have the nerve before to express your feelings to him. Now, the overwhelming shyness you'd normally have seemed far away. Each move you made was confident and methodical, feeling out the shape of his scalp. The boy simply sat beneath you, his eyes half-closed as your fingers travelled through his soft locks. You were gentle when you'd hit the occasional snag, to which he seemed rather grateful. When his eyes closed completely, his lips opening slightly, you made your move and pressed yourself against him. Your hands wrapped around his head to increase the depth of your embrace and, for a moment, he couldn't move. His arms seemed to flail at his sides for a moment; he probably wasn't used to being dominated like this.

However, after you had shoved your hips against his with a very unladylike urgency, his confusion and hesitation shattered. Yosuke moved his arms around yours, pulling you tightly into his chest. He moved so that he was over your body. He didn't seem to mind when your legs rose to wrap over his hips. In fact, it seemed to make his movements more gutsy. His kiss was still a bit awkward, but you gradually worked out a rhythm that involved him pushing harder and harder into you, and you taking it all in with patience as he tried to find just the right way to please you both. Your tongues wrestled as they tried to explore each and every crevice in the mouth. He tasted, oddly, like strawberries fresh from the Junes market. Or maybe that was the fog leaking in between you...you weren't entirely positive, but you couldn't get enough of the flavor.

He pulled back for a moment, his chest heaving heavily against yours. The weight of it against you made your heart speed even faster. He must've felt it, because he gave a mischievous grin and dug it into your neck. An unholy, tempting noise rose from your throat, making him fight harder to devour you. You'd never seen him act like this before, but it somehow seemed natural. In return, you slipped your hands beneath his uniform, caressing the curves on his torso. You never knew that he was so strong underneath his clothes; you wanted desperately to see those muscles with your own eyes. You viciously tugged at his outfit, asking without words to get a view of his body. He willingly pulled back and allowed you to unbutton his Yasogami High jacket.

You blinked only once, it seemed, and then he wasn't wearing anything from the waist up. His build was much more sturdy than you'd imagined. There was a firm line down his stomach and several more flared out to serve as the border for multiple abs. His skin lightly glistened with the sweat he'd started gaining beneath his clothes. Now that he was out in the open, though, it didn't seem to have any intention of stopping.

He crashed back down on you, his lips completely consuming yours. His hands invited themselves into your blouse. Every time the tips of his fingers pressed into the side of your ribs, another moan escaped you. He did the same when your nails scratched against his back. He was so warm and firm as he pressed onto you that you knew you'd never want to escape this. It had to last forever or you were certain that you'd-

A violent crash came from outside of your room. Yours and Yosuke's gasps pushed away the fog. Your heads cleared quickly, allowing the both of you to take in each others' rather scandalous appearances. Yosuke took the longest to recognize the position of your bodies before he let out an embarrassed cry. He pulled back sharply enough to fall off of the bed.

"Yosuke!" You called, peering at him over the mattress. "Are you okay?!"

"Y-yeah." He didn't look it, though; his face had turned the same shade as the fog that was pulling back. "Um...we….wha-."

A shrill cry came from outside. You heard it loud and clear, as though it had sounded right next to you. Yosuke jumped at the same time you did.

"That sounded like Yukiko," you said in a rush. Yosuke stood up, something clicking in his mind.

"This was a set up," he stated plainly. "This was all a plan to get us separated and distract us from hunting down that Shadow." A little flicker of fog tried to sneak into his nose, but he batted it away. Something else became clear to him. "What the…? This fog makes me feel funny. Maybe it has something to do with all of this?"

His muscles tensed as he looked for something on the floor. Even though the erotic feelings had left you for the most part, your heart still fluttered at his half-naked body. At last, Yosuke located his twin daggers under the bed.

"Let's get going!" He said. "The others may be in trouble." He headed for the door and, reluctantly, you decided to call out to him.

"Hey, Yosuke." The boy turned around and saw you holding up his shirt and Yasogami uniform jacket. Embarrassed, he glanced between himself and his clothes.

"Right." He hurried over, taking the fabric in your fingers brushed against each other and, for a moment, neither of you could move or speak. Suddenly, Yosuke leaned over and gave you a quick but powerful kiss-one entirely of his own free will. After he pulled away, you saw a brilliant smirk spread over him. "We should pick this up again when we're done."

You pretended to roll your eyes at his sudden confidence, but were secretly pleased by the invitation. You hoped desperately that he meant it.


End file.
